Well?
by firekeese
Summary: First chapter rated 15, later ones will have lemon. Urd and Peorth team up to try and get Keiichi and Belldandy to rethink their relationship, while Belldandy tries to figure out Keiichi's feelings for her by herself. ~~~~CHAPTER 4 UP~~~~
1. Default Chapter

Well???  
  
1  
  
2 Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! Megamisama or any of its characters, so don't sue  
  
3 This chapter is rated M/15 or adult themes, not that you're going to read this, but its here  
  
  
  
He slowly licked her stomach, then moved his tongue further up, pressing down harder on her skin…  
  
"Keiichi…waaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuup!" an angry Skuld shouted down the hall, Keiichi was now wide awake and trying to remember his dream, he could not remember much of it, but from the parts he could remember, and the evidence in his bed, it was not hard to imagine what his dream was about. "Keiichi you were supposed to get up ten minutes ago, Belldandy's made us breakfast, now hurry up", Skuld shouted through the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming". Not really fully awake after spending most of the night wide awake and imagining Belldandy was with him, he changed his underwear, put on any pair of trousers and groggily made his way to the bedroom door. Kei walked out of his bedroom with his eyes half closed and scratching an itch on his chest, when he walked straight into Belldandy and his hand *just happened* to be in the way. Kei realised where his hand was, and half a second after he walked into Belldandy, he jumped right away again collided with the wall and ended up as a heap on the floor, his face bright red and nose bleeding. Of course Bell being Bell didn't blush, just went straight over, helped him up, and asked if he was okay. To avoid further contact Kei just replied that he was absolutely fine, he was sorry for bumping into her, and rushed away to find breakfast, hoping that Skuld did not see what just happened.  
  
Kei looked around for the tissue box in the kitchen, then saw it, in Urd's hands. "So Kei, looking very red this morning"  
  
"well I errrrrrrrr…"  
  
"cummon, tell Urd what happened Kei-boy, or you can't have a tissue for your nose, and it looks quite bad y'know" Urd said, walking closer and closer towards the poor little defenceless mortal boy.  
  
"Nothing…I just kinda walked into Bell that's all, now let me have a tissue Urd", he started off embarrassed, then said the last part annoyed, but backing off from Urd all the same.  
  
"Fine have one, but next time you better need it for something more important Kei…"  
  
"There you are Keiichi I was …" Skuld trailed off as she saw Keiichi reach for a tissue, his red face and his bleeding nose; which was now starting to dry.  
  
"Why are you so red!?!?? You had better not have tried anything with my sister, or else!!!" Skuld remarked, putting emphasis on the 'tried'.  
  
"N n n no, of course n not" Kei managed to force out, while going even redder and stuttering on the n's. Skuld eyed him suspiciously, then walked out of the room, mumbling something about machines, Keiichi and obedience.  
  
"See ya later Kei, have soaps to watch", Urd said as she teleported out of the room and onto the living room sofa, turning on the TV as she did.  
  
Kei ate breakfast alone, but listened to Belldandy as she hummed while she washed up. ~Lets see…today's Saturday, what happens on Saturdays?~ Kei tried his best to think in this tired state, but decided that it was too taxing on the brain, and he should just wait and see what happened. After breakfast Kei said thank you to Bell through the wall to the kitchen, and went to his room to clear away any remainders of last night. ~I should really stop doing this, I know I'm a guy and its what guys do, but…I'm living with my girlfriend, I should at least let her do it. But then again, I'm also living with her sisters, so we can't, but then that just means that if I keep doing this then one of them will find out, and no matter who it is, Belldandy will get told~ Kei thought to himself while picking up a few items of clothing that got a bit dirty and putting them in the pile with the rest of the things that were no longer clean. ~But what if Bell did want to do it? Then surely she could get her sisters to go back to heaven for a while, just a few days maybe…C'mon Keiichi, don't be silly, it won't turn out like that~ he told himself while trying to make his bed look as decent as possible ~I wonder just how far she does want to go with me…I wonder if she does want to make our relationship sexual at all…~ Kei just didn't have the answers.  
  
"So that's what happened, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Urd said in a half annoyed tone  
  
"because I really didn't think that every single little detail of how Keiichi bumped into me mattered, infact I didn't think that the fact that Keiichi bumped into me at all mattered" replied a confused Belldandy.  
  
"Well of course it mattered, you know Keiichi regards you as the highest being on Earth and in heaven…"  
  
"But, ummmm…" Belldandy trailed off while interrupting Urd  
  
"Look Bell, Keiichi's love for you is more physical than yours is to him, he needs to touch you every now and then to feel content"  
  
"He does…" began Belldandy, but once again trailing off  
  
"What Urd if trying to say, is that Keiichi's love for you constantly fluctuates depending on what position you are in" said Peorth smirking as she teleported in.  
  
"Hey Peorth, here to cause trouble again are you?" Urd remarked very slyly  
  
"Now, now, Urd, I just happened to overhear your little one sided conversation and decided to join in, is that a problem?" Peorth said in a way that was definitely not questioning, with that tone it sounded more like she was saying, I'm-here-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-to-get-rid-of- me.  
  
"Peorth, nice to see you again, how have you been" Belldandy finally managed to say in her usual cheery voice after she got over the shock of what Peorth had said, and then over the shock of seeing Peorth on Earth again  
  
"Fine Bell, just fine, and from what I've heard you and Keiichi are doing fine too, getting nowhere, but I suppose that's not your fault"  
  
Belldandy would have normally said something to this but she decided to leave it until she understood what Urd and Peorth were going on about concerning Keiichi.  
  
"Urd I have come to help you play matchmakers, and get the next issue of Skuld's comic collection, but that's beside the point, I have although, decided to use much more conventional methods of going about this though, seem as your more direct methods are getting those two nowhere." Peorth stated as-a-matter-of-factly  
  
"Hey! What do you think I was just doing, that was indirect" said Urd trying to defend herself  
  
~I wonder what that means? Were they telling the truth before about Keiichi? Or was it just something to try to get me closer to him?~ Belldandy debated over these things in her head, but her trail of thought was interrupted by Peorth's hand on her shoulder  
  
"so Bell, what kind of relationship do you want with Keiichi anyway?"  
  
"Peorth I just want Keiichi to be himself" Belldandy nagged "If…  
  
"Look Bell, you know that if we were going to persuade Keiichi to do anything he actually didn't want to do, the Ultimate Force would protect your relationship"  
  
"Bell, oh uh…hi, you another one of Belldandy's sisters?" Megumi asked as she came towards the trio just outside the old temple  
  
"Moi, no, no no! I'm just a friend, come to visit that's all, and who are you? You weren't here last time I came" Peorth said pointing at herself when she said 'moi'  
  
"Megumi, Kei's sister. So you are from the same place Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are from? When were you here last?"  
  
"I am, and I was last here…who knows, a while ago now, I'm not counting"  
  
"Well its nice to meet you …?"  
  
"Peorth" Peorth finished for her  
  
"right. Bell, where's my brother? Otaki wanted me to tell him about the upcoming race"  
  
"Oh he's in his room right now" Bell replied after sensing Keiichi's presence there  
  
"Thanks Bell, I'll see you guys later" Megumi ran the short distance to the house and let herself in.  
  
"Okay Urd, as much as I like to work alone, your silly little unhelpful potions might make themselves useful, come with me we need to make plans" Peorth then turned herself chibified and hopped into the nearest bush"  
  
"HOW DARE SHE…" Urd clasped her fist, and did her little growly thing, then followed after Peorth out of anger rather than obedience. Leaving Bell wondering what on Earth this might lead to.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1, first draft of chapter 2 is already complete, so you won't be waiting long. Comments and reviews appreciated just send to firekeese@palace.com. I'm planning this fanfiction to be quite long, so you'll have to hold on a while till the lemon comes, unless I decide to cut it short.  
  
Fire Keese 


	2. Too Many?

Well? - chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own AMG or any of its characters  
  
Even more innocent than the last chapter  
  
================  
  
"Hey Kei, you got a minute?" Megumi asked her brother through the door to him room  
  
"Yeah, just coming Megumi" Keiichi replied. He had finished tidying his room about half an hour ago, but didn't invite Megumi in just in case. He came out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Otaki wanted me to tell you that you're in a race next week, you're gonna be in the sidecar, so pick a partner ie Belldandy. Time and place is on here Megumi handed him the advertisement for the race. Hey, is it okay if I hang here for a while, if you have space that is, I mean, with Belldandy's other friend here and all"  
  
"Belldandy's other friend?" ~don't tell me, it can't be, not her again.~  
  
"Yeah, I think her name was Peorth" ~oh great, what could she want this time I wonder~ Keiichi thought to himself  
  
"She's staying here?"  
  
"By the looks of it Kei, why, weren't you told or something?"  
  
"Well, she does kinda drop in and out at will. Why do you need to stay here anyway?"  
  
"My place is being redecorated, I'd just get in the way"  
  
"Well I'm sure we can fit you in somewhere" ~with all these people staying over maybe I'll have to stay in the same room as Bell, hehee~ a huge grin appeared on Keiichi's face, but before Kei had time to think of unsuitable thoughts, Megumi interrupted.  
  
"Great, I'll get my stuff"  
  
"You want a hand?"  
  
"Yes please Kei" ~well lets see . . . Peorth will probably take up my room again, and I don't think anyone could go there, that means I'll have to go with Bell, and Megumi can go . . . Urd's room - potions, nope, Skuld's room - machines, I guess that's not as bad, we'll have to see what Skuld thinks~  
  
Keiichi walked out to the house and into the fresh air outside, the sun was shining, and it was a nice warm day. ~oh good, its going to be a nice evening~ Keiichi predicted ~I'll just have to make good use of it, lets see, that would be a nice spot for Belldandy and I to sit and . . . ~  
  
"Hey Bell, I'm going to stay over for a while if its okay with you" Megumi said to Belldandy who had gone back to feeding the birds, suspending Keiichi's trail of thought  
  
"Well of course its fine, but . . . er, Kei, where is everyone going to sleep?"  
  
"Lets not worry about that just yet Bell, we can talk about it with everyone later, okay"  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea" Belldandy smiled at Keiichi, causing him to hesitate his walking for a very brief moment, he smiled back ~I know she smiles all the time, but there's something about that smile I could never get bored of~  
  
"There, that's a key, we just need to capture it and unlock their hearts with it, once we've done that we can give them a chance to let out all of their sexual feelings, don't you agree?" Peorth asked her partner. Urd and Peorth were stationed in the bush they jumped in, still chibifyed with their chibi binoculars.  
  
"If you say so, I still don't see why I couldn't be the leader"  
  
"Neither of us our leaders, like I said before, I just need to organise so this works"  
  
"But why you . . . "  
  
"Because I'm the one wearing the first class unlimited licence title, and you're not"  
  
Urd pouted at this and took her eyes from her binoculars and put her hands on her hips. "hnmmmmmmm . . . "  
  
  
  
"Geez, Megumi, why on Earth do you have so much stuff?" Keiichi struggle to pick up one of her four suitcases full of . . . Keiichi couldn't tell, she couldn't possibly have this many clothes, could she? After a few attempts at lifting the thing off the ground, Keiichi gave up and decided to drag it all the way to the house in instead, Megumi's motorbike and mini trailer were stationed just outside the entrance to the temple. All the same, Keiichi couldn't figure out how he could drag something of this weight all the way to the entrance, let alone up the stairs to the temple. After five minutes of solid dragging, or at least that's what Keiichi regarded it as, infact, he had a one minute break every thirty seconds to catch his breath and rest, Belldandy came out to see what was going on (she heard Keiichi panting). Keiichi was lying face down on the pavement next to Megumi's bag, halfway between the temple entrance and the rest of Megumi's stuff, and Megumi was standing with the rest of her bags, trying very hard not to laugh at Keiichi's attempts, but failing miserably. Bell smiled, and helped Kei to his feet.  
  
"Do you want me to use my powers to get Megumi's bags in Kei?"  
  
"But that would mean that Megumi might find out that you were a goddess"  
  
"Do you want her to find out or not?" Kei had to think very hard about this one, he sat down, cross-legged, cross- armed, his mouth tight, and concentrated hard. Megumi walked over.  
  
"So what's he doing now then Bell?"  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"Sure looks like it" Megumi replied  
  
"There you are sister, I've been looking for you" Skuld came through the entrance and regarded the scene in front of her; Keiichi sitting down on the pavement next to a bag, apparently thinking very hard, Bell and Megumi looking down at him"  
  
"Oh hi Skuld, Keiichi needs a little help with these bags, do you think Banpeii could do it?" Belldandy replied  
  
"Sure, whose are they?"  
  
"Mine, maybe I shouldn't have packed them so full" Megumi said smiling  
  
"You are going to be staying here a while then Megumi?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully redecorating my place won't take to long, but I brought plenty of stuff just in case it does"  
  
"Right, well I'll be right back, with my new upgraded Banpeii, he's super fast" Skuld said running back into the temple grounds  
  
"Thanks Bell"  
  
"No problem Kei" Keiichi got off the ground again just in time to get out of the way of a charging Banpeii, who picked the suitcase up in one hand, ran to get the others, then dashed back past a triumphant looking Skuld and into the temple with two suitcases in each hand. Keiichi and Megumi sweatdropped.  
  
"Well . . . it sure is . . . convenient, don't you think Megumi?" Kei forced out with an unsure smile  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Lets go inside shall we" Belldandy gestured towards the temple  
  
" . . . how . . . ?"  
  
"wouldn't give it much thought if I were you Megumi" Keiichi started towards the house with Belldandy right behind  
  
" . . . uh . . . right . . . I'll just park my bike" Megumi followed.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh, get away from me you hideous mechanical snowman, I'm not intruding!" Yelled an angry chibi-Peorth running around in circles, arms up in the air, running from Skuld's new Banpeii and the 30cm pistol in its hand. The group entered the temple grounds to find chibi-Urd laughing, and chibi-Peorth and Skuld yelling at each other.  
  
"How dare you insult my wonderful creation!"  
  
"Your evil little machine is going haywire, it's trying to shoot me. Urd what are you laughing at" Banpeii then looked in the direction chibi-Peorth was pointing, and saw another 'intruder'.  
  
"Intruder count two" Banpeii said in a mechanical voice  
  
"Uh-oh" Urd instantly stopped laughing and ran away from the barrel of Banpeii's gun  
  
"Waddaya do that for Peorth!"  
  
"Oh isn't my invention so clever" Skuld stated while clasping her hand together and getting a starry look in her eyes  
  
"Uh, but Skuld, that's Urd and Peorth you machine is trying to shoot" Keiichi tried to say as innocently as possible  
  
"So it needs a little work, but it could be worse, and anyway, with the things those two get up to (pun not intended), maybe its best for them to kill a bit of time, and besides, they can now run off all the saké they drink"  
  
"mmmmmm . . . " Keiichi smiled weakly  
  
"HEY! What's Peorth doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Skuld, I forgot to tell you, Peorth is staying here for a while as well" Belldandy said smiling  
  
"For how long?!" Skuld asked her sister  
  
"For as long as I like, so there" chibi-Peorth yelled, still running in circles with Urd  
  
"I don't think Peorth knows Skuld, as long as she feels she needs to be here, is that right Peorth?"  
  
"Yup, Bell, its more interesting here than in hea ~mortal coming~ where we come from" Peorth smiled and unchibifyed herself, Urd did the same. Megumi walked to the group, hearing the last sentence but seeing nothing suspicious  
  
"Where are all of you guys from anyway? I mean, you all keep suddenly appearing, and you wear the strangest clothes, don't get me wrong, I like them and all, but I've never seen clothes quite like the ones I've seen some of you wear". Urd and Peorth drew their lips to a taut line, put their hands behind their backs and looked at each other with perfectly innocent faces. Skuld backed away a bit and look anxious, her eyes darting from person to person, but never coming in contact with Megumi's. Bell remained her usual composure, closed her eyes and nudged Kei in the arm. Kei received the nudge.  
  
"Uh, oh, um, well, you see . . . uhhh" was all Keiichi managed to say  
  
"What it's like, some big secret? C'mon Kei, I'm your sister, its not like I'm gonna tell anyone"  
  
"Well, um . . . okay. Megumi . . . Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Peorth are . . . "  
  
"There you are Urd, looking great may I add, I have a present for you, Peorth's little friend in heaven, Ex, gave it to me to give to you, so here I am. Hey Kei count me in on that list will you" Keiichi was cut off by the appearance of . . . Troubador  
  
"So you wanna be know as a goddess do you?" Urd remarked  
  
"Second thoughts, no. I'll have a list of my own ^^" Troubador grinned and handed the wrapped item to Urd  
  
"Why did Ex wrap it?"  
  
"She didn't, that's why I did ^^" Troubador grinned again. The group sweatdropped except for Megumi and Troubador of course.  
  
"Troubador . . . " Urd eyed the dark-haired man suspiciously ".why did Ex send me flowers?" the whole group then stared at Troubador except for Megumi who had been staring at him the whole time.  
  
"She didn't, I needed an excuse to get out of heaven"  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"Well, this place is the only place on Earth at the moment with one Goddess on, let alone four, and I thought we needed to round it off with a God, oh look, another mortal to meet" Troubador flew over to Megumi, took her hands in his, and shook them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Troubador, it's nice to meet you"  
  
"That's Megumi" Kei had to fill in for Megumi's lack of words  
  
"So Troubador, will you be staying too?" Belldandy asked  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Yes, already got two new recruits today, isn't that a coincidence" Belldandy smiled  
  
"I'm not sure if I can I'm afraid, I'll see . . . well nice to see you all, and nice to meet you Megumi, later" Troubador teleported away.  
  
  
  
=============== Okay, well I have a rough idea of what will happen in the next chapter, but if anyone would like to suggest an idea, I would be grateful. I will make sure that you get appropriate ownership of your idea aswell. Anyway, what did you think of that chapter, I think its all getting a little innocent, I'll have lemon at the end I promise, cause that's the whole point of the fic, but I'll need more chapters first.  
  
Fire Keese 


	3. Lets play the game

Lets play the game - chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own AMG or any of its characters  
  
====================  
  
" . . . he . . . you . . . but that means . . . all of you . . . how . . . why . . . I think I'll just take a quick nap now if you don't mind" And with those last words, Megumi fainted.  
  
"How am I gonna explain all of this?" Keiichi sighed, and picked up his sister from the floor ~although, on the bright side, if Troubador does end up staying with us, there is an even higher chance of Belldandy and myself having to share a room~ Keiichi tried to continue his trail of thought from earlier, but was once again interrupted  
  
"You want me to give Megumi a potion for that Kei?" Urd inquired  
  
"Naw, she'll wake up soon anyway, it'll be fine" Keiichi started towards the house.  
  
----------------------  
  
"We haven't made any plans for today Kei, so is there anything you would like to do?" Belldandy asked, taking a sip of her tea  
  
"Uhhhhh . . . no, I can't think of anything really, maybe Megumi will have some idea's . . . once she has woken up . . . and got over the fact that you are all goddesses . . . uhhh, maybe not, hnmmmmm . . . I don't know Bell, is there anything you would like to do?"  
  
"There are plenty of things we could do, I'm happy doing anything you want to do Kei" Bell smiled  
  
"I vote we play strip poker!" chibi-Peorth said in a playful voice while jumping in the air  
  
"Keep low or they'll see us, but strip poker is a very good idea, or spin the bottle as long as the bottle contains on of my special potions, with a spell to make it spin towards Keiichi and Belldandy every time" chibi-Urd said wide eyed while grabbing what she could of chibi-Peorth's very few clothes and pulling her down so Belldandy wouldn't notice they were eavesdropping behind a pot plant.  
  
"Only trouble with these wonderful plans is that they will never work, there is no way we can get Belldandy or Keiichi to play strip poker, spin the bottle is a little more likely, but Bell would notice the spell cast upon the bottle. We need to think through this" chibi-Peorth started to pace, deep in concentration.  
  
"Skuld would get in the way, she would want to come with us if we went out, so we must stay in"  
  
"It looks like Skuld is busy outside with Banpeii anyway" chibi-Urd remarked  
  
"So then we must play a game inside, an unsuspicious game, that will get those two physically closer, so we can complete the 'first stage' of our plan"  
  
"Yup, with those six stages we have come up with, getting those two together will be easy, and they won't even realise we are doing it, I'm a genius" chibi-Urd got a starry look in her eyes  
  
"Hey, I'm the organiser here, I helped, that makes me a genius too" chibi- Peorth got the same starry look.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Bell, before I forget, there is a race coming up next week, we are entering with the sidecar, would you mind being my partner?"  
  
"Of course not Kei, I'd love to" Belldandy smiled  
  
"Thanks, well that's set then" Keiichi smiled back  
  
"Yes that is, and so is this" full-sized Peorth held up a twister mat (like in 'sympathy for the devil', but without all the bugs ^^) with a mischievous grin on her face, and full-sized Urd standing right behind and slightly to the left of her, with the same expression.  
  
"There are bugs again?" Keiichi asked  
  
"Of course not silly, we just heard you hadn't made plans, and you can't go out and just leave Megumi here, so we came up with a solution" Peorth kept the grin  
  
"'Just heard' huh? Sure" Keiichi muttered to himself  
  
"Either way, we are going to play" Urd replied, apparently having heard  
  
"Oh goodie! I'll call out the instructions" Troubador teleported in overly enthusiastic, "sorry, I wasn't going to come back here for a while, but this game is sooooo fun"  
  
"That's good, it means both of us can play, which means we can both try and get Belldandy and Keiichi into suggestive positions" Peorth whispered to Urd.  
  
----------------  
  
"Okay, I'm sure we all know the rules, but there is one more thing I have added to my lovely twister game, that is, another course of action" Peorth told the small group  
  
~Uh oh~ Keiichi thought, he dreaded what this might be  
  
"Instead of having to put your hand or foot somewhere on the board, you might be instructed to take it off the board, and you are not allowed to put it down on the floor beside the board either, and there is no limit to how many hands or feet you have to take off the board. Okay, lets begin, Kei, your first" Peorth said triumphantly, while pointing to the said person.  
  
The mat was a square with a total of 25 coloured circles (5 by 5). The circles were coloured diagonally in three different colours; red, blue and yellow. It was similar in size to the one in 'sympathy for the devil' except it had an extra row.  
  
-------------------  
  
~well, lets see, I could either put my hand over there, no, that would mean I would have to touch Urd's leg Keiichi cringed . . . maybe not, lets see, where else . . . there is one sort-of under Belldandy, it is reachable, but it would mean I would have to get my arm very close to Belldandy's body . . . hey, its not like that's a bad thing, okay, I'll go there~  
  
The five were well into their little game to pass time, Keiichi was pleased that he had not yet got into any particularly sticky (pun not intended) situations with Belldandy despite Peorth's and Urd's efforts to limit the places on the mat where Keiichi could move to. Although Urd's and Peorth's efforts were not in vain, for they had managed to get Belldandy sitting on the floor, legs apart but not in a way that was particularly unladylike, with Keiichi on top of her, facing the floor. His face was at her neck, and the two were pretty much parallel, with just about a foot (measurement) between the floor and Belldandy's shoulders. Peorth had ended up with only her right hand left on the mat, which meant that she had to hold herself upside down with one hand, and the help of her powers as a goddess to support most of her weight. Urd got lucky, and got to have two feet on the mat, pretty close to each other too. Urd and Peorth were either side of Belldandy and Keiichi, and further down on the mat, although they did alter their positions every now and again to prevent the couple (namely Keiichi) from being able to radically change their positions from on top of each other.  
  
Keiichi tried to hide his blush as he manoeuvred his right hand in-between Belldandy's arm and her body, putting it to rest slightly under Belldandy's left side very far up (or at least that's what he thought). This position did cause Keiichi to blush quite a bit despite his efforts not too, as his forearm was pressing against the side of Belldandy's chest, although this, of course, did not faze the goddess, she continued with her next go, apparently ignorant to the two older and very smug looking goddesses either side of her, making no effort to control the smirks appearing on their faces.  
  
"Okay Belldandy, its your go next . . . left hand off the mat" Troubador said with a smile on his face, realising what was to come  
  
"You don't mind do you Kei?"  
  
"Of course not, Bell" Keiichi replied before realising what it was Belldandy was talking about. Belldandy took her left arm and quickly wrapped it around Keiichi's shoulders. Keiichi now knew what she was talking about, she needed to hold onto him to keep herself from falling over, and to make Keiichi blush even more, she was pressing even more against his right arm because she was off balance, and pulling him down further onto him in order to keep herself up. Troubador giggled slightly, but Urd and Peorth couldn't help themselves, Peorth almost lost her balance on her one hand that was keeping her up. However, Urd's position was harder to keep, she lost her balance and fell down on top of Keiichi, he couldn't support her weight and fell down on top of Belldandy. Urd rolled off the top of Keiichi laughing and straight into Peorth, causing her to fall over and onto the human and goddess pile on the floor. Eventually, Belldandy was on the floor, Keiichi on top of her, trying to support some of the weight being brought down upon Belldandy, Urd on top of Keiichi at an angle, and Peorth on top of Urd, at a right angle to Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"Sorry Bell, are you alright?" finally seeing the humour in the situation  
  
"Yes thank you Kei, I'm fine, but are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, although for goddesses, you two sure are heavy" Keiichi gestured towards Urd and Peorth. They both shot him an angry look back, then Peorth smiled and said "Both? Don't you mean her" Peorth nodded at Urd, smirking  
  
"No dear, by 'both' he was talking about you" Urd shot back, also smirking. Peorth did not have time to reply, as a familiar voice came ringing through the house. Keiichi cringed.  
  
"Morisato. Morisato. Oh . . . hope I'm not interrupting anything . . . " Sayoko trailed off as she noticed Keiichi "Well, well Morisato, in-between three girls, I didn't think you had it in you" Sayoko smirked as she circled the group. "Belldandy, Urd, and I don't believe we have met before" Sayoko gestured towards Peorth at the top of the muddle of figures. In an instant Peorth was in one of her well practiced introductory poses "Peorth of the Roses . . . " She was going to continue with 'it's a pleasure to meet you', but judging by the looks on Urd's and Keiichi's faces, she decided it may be better to wait and see whether meeting this person would indeed be a pleasure. "You may call me Sayoko . . . " Sayoko said in a way that could easily be mistaken for I'm-higher-than-you-don't-waste-my-time.  
  
"Oh I may, may I . . . " Peorth mumbled angrily under her breath  
  
" . . . And you may refer to me in a more personal manner if you like" Sayoko had noticed Troubador who was previously hidden by shadows, and was now knelt down in front of the god, clutching his hands, unaware that Urd was snarling at her from behind, staying on top of Keiichi so he could not get off Belldandy. After a moment, Sayoko recovered her composure, cleared her throat, and got up. "Well, isn't anyone going to introduce us?"  
  
"Sayoko, this is Troubador, a friend of ours . . . " Belldandy filled in  
  
"A close friend" Urd added before Bell had a chance to finish  
  
"Not too close I hope" Sayoko replied, smiling and glancing at Troubador in a seductive manner  
  
" . . . And Troubador, this is Sayoko, she goes to the same college that Keiichi and I go to" Belldandy finished Troubador got up and bowed deeply.  
  
================ Well, that's another chapter up, again, any suggestions, comments, even spelling errors if you feel like it fire_keese@hotmail.com - palace won't let me in (cruel people). Thank you for all the suggestions for this chapter and the whole fic, the person I got the most inspiration from was thegoddessbelldandy (says she needs to recover from school work before she can start writing properly again, the gw fic will come this summer holidays ^^), so thank you to you. If you are wondering why I did not answer any e- mails, its because I read them, and was planning a mass reply to e-mails session, but palace would not let me in (probably because they finally realised that I put my hometown as Ikana ^^). Anyway, sorry this took such a long time, I place the fault mainly on exams, and for people wondering when the lemon will come.when I feel like it, we still have the whole six stages to come that Urd and Peorth have made up. But I am planning (or have thought about at least) a fic where Belldandy almost gets raped, but I'm not giving anything away just yet. And anyone who likes j-pop, download Koda Kumi - Love Across the Ocean from http://www.jpopwind.com, in the English download section, its very good, and so are most of the other songs there. And anyone who likes Inoue Kikuko, and would like to trade mp3's, or just talk (you can tell I'm not doing much this summer). Until next time (which should be pretty soon)  
  
Fire Keese 


	4. Belldandy's Curiosity

Belldandy's curiosity - chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own AMG or any of its characters, or anything like that, so don't sue, I'm saving my money to buy a laptop ^^  
  
======================  
  
~Wow, how lucky am I, being pressed again Belldandy, and Urd and Peorth made it look like an accident, I'll have to thank them later. I mean, its bad that they are doing this, but, I'd be lying if I said I would rather not be in this situation. I wonder what Belldandy thinks of this~  
  
~My, what an unfortunate situation to be caught in by a visitor. But I must admit, being this close to my dear Keiichi does feel nice. And it does not look like he is making any effort to get off, only trying to support some of his and Urd's weight so as not to squash me too much. I wonder why she is still on top of him anyway, it's not like she needs to be. Maybe she is there to give Keiichi an excuse not to get off, or just to make sure she stays on . . . I'll have to thank her later, but for now, I could try and find out a little about what Kei wants. Lets see, Urd is very busy keeping a close eye on Sayoko and Troubador, who are busy talking, and Peorth has her hands full trying to calm Urd down, and prevent Sayoko from getting too close to Troubador. Well they are all distracted, Keiichi is watching, but I'm sure he will notice~  
  
With that last thought, Belldandy closed her eyes, brought her arms up and laid them down either side of her head, her hands inches away from each other, and subtly and silently, arched her back, pressing her chest a little further into Keiichi's and held her position to see what his reaction might be.  
  
~Aaahhh, what is she doing! Both my hands are here, not touching her, and nothing else is touching her, so what could it be?~ Keiichi searched around frantically but found no answer to his question ~then, maybe she doesn't realise she is doing it i.e. getting carried away in thinking . . . ~ Keiichi tried very hard not to have a nose bleed, luckily it worked ~But that's not like Bell is it? I already established that she is not deliberately putting me off (see The Fourth Goddess graphic novel - I recommend it to anyone who has not yet got it ^^), so maybe, that is what she wants . . . c'mon Keiichi, its not like you could be so lucky (he's talking to himself by the way), yeah, that can't be it, but I may as well take advantage of the situation, I mean, she is practically inviting me~  
  
Keiichi pressed himself against the goddess even more, closing his eyes, he placed his head next to hers. Keiichi had made his move, now it was her turn. Bell arched her back even more, put her lips next to his ear, and moaned gently and very, very quietly - if Urd caught her doing this, she was sure it would not be good news. Kei moved his hands up to lock into Belldandy's, and moved his hips forwards slightly to press his crotch lightly into hers. Belldandy moaned again and gently made a rippling motion with her body against his.  
  
~Must not loose control, must not loose control; I would have a hard time trying to explain to my sister why I seduced Kei when she was still on top of him, and why I was trying to arouse his feelings in the first place. As long as I keep control, no one will notice and hopefully I will get some sort of indication from Keiichi about where he wants to take our relationship from here on. We should stop soon, before anyone notices . . . maybe a bit longer, it looks, and feels like Kei is enjoying this~  
  
~OH MY GOD . . . she is incredibly good this, I wonder if she has done it before.not the thing to think of right now. I wish I could make a more substantial move . . . no must not get carried away, Urd is on top of you remember, she can't know about this; the results would be very bad. I wonder why Belldandy is doing this anyway? She has never gone nearly as far as this before, oh well, its not like I'm complaining, it looks, and certainly feels, like she is really into this, and almost loosing control, I guess she must be trying to keep discreet as well so no one notices us . . . I wonder what would happen if they did notice, I'd probably say we were seeing whose arms were the longest or something giveaway like that~  
  
The couple had incredible luck; the (fake) goddess of relationships was lying on top of them and had not noticed that while she was busy growling at a possible nemesis, the two were deep in a subtle form of early foreplay. To add to that, another goddess, and god and a human were standing around them, with no idea of what the two were doing.  
  
In response to the rippling, Keiichi quietly moaned into Bell's shoulder to reduce the sound, then tried to move himself down a bit and started to place silent kisses around the base of her neck, and then proceeded further and further into her cleavage. Belldandy was wearing an outfit similar to the one she saw Morgan kiss Keiichi in, in the movie. Because of the high cleavage, soon enough Keiichi found himself kissing under Belldandy's shirt, getting further and further down, which wasn't to hard considering that the top button had come undone, and the shirt wasn't too tight. Despite her efforts to suppress give-away noises and keep herself quiet, a soft moan escaped Bell's lips, which was unfortunately loud enough for Urd to hear, and just enough for Peorth, Troubador and Sayoko to hear as well, although luckily she turned it into a cough very quickly, along with using her powers to speed up hers and Keiichi's reaction speeds, so when the group turned to see what was going on, Bell had her hands under her head and her back straight on the floor, and Kei had moved his arms so they looked like they were supporting his weight. Despite the tell-tale blushes on their faces, the lack of eye contact between the two and the top button of Belldandy's shirt left undone, the others in the little group regarded the disguised moan as a cough, and Urd took the 'cough' as a prompt to get off Keiichi, in turn Keiichi got off Belldandy, and Belldandy got off the floor and stood up.  
  
"I think Keiichi should decide" Sayoko concluded  
  
"Should decide what?" replied an anxious looking Keiichi  
  
"You know, the issue we have been going on about for ages now, its not like you could have just missed it all" Sayoko  
  
"Yeah Kei, you should decide, but bear in mind all of the little details or you will not be able to make the right decision" Urd chipped in  
  
"Well, I . . . " Kei started  
  
"On an issue as complicated as this one, making a decision will take a long time and a lot of thought, you know Kei would not like to make the wrong choice, so it will take an extra long time, and that's time he doesn't have will his college work, so I think that Troubador would be the best in concluding this issue, don't you think?" Belldandy came to the rescue  
  
"You heard what they were talking about?" Kei inquired quietly so only Bell could hear. Belldandy laughed weakly, looking rather apologetic  
  
"Even I couldn't possibly have heard through all of that" she turned to leave the room. Kei watched her as she made her way to the door. She turned around  
  
"Uhhhh . . . sorry, I got a bit carried away"  
  
"No no no, don't be sorry, I uhhhh . . . " Kei trailed off  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
" . . . Thank you" With that, Bell left the room  
  
~I think it is probably getting to the point where Belldandy and I need to talk about our relationship. I wonder what she meant by doing that, it was certainly unlike her . . . oh well, maybe I'll find out later. I'm surprised I didn't get nervous back there, I guess I felt at ease with Belldandy, although I lost control of what I was doing at the end, oh well, it worked out okay anyway~  
  
"Hey Sayoko, why are you here?"  
  
"I'll say later, right now I need to know more about your friend. Come on, I know this great place we can go" Sayoko took Troubador by the hand, led him out of the house, and towards a park filled with people to observe the two together.  
  
"I'm going after her" Urd chibified and teleported away into the TV  
  
"Hey wait! What about our plan?" a now chibi-Peorth went after her  
  
"Well, that leaves just me, Bell, Megumi and Skuld" Keiichi sighed and went to see how Megumi was doing.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~I wonder what Kei thought of that, he went along with it when he could have resisted. I shouldn't have lost control though at the end, I nearly gave it away, although I guess it couldn't have gone much further anyway, and it was good that they did not find out in the end. Kei said it was okay, but did he say it because he wanted to do that anyway, or because he didn't mind if I wanted to do it? I guess I'm going to have to see what happens from here~ Bell was on her way to check on Megumi, she had decided what to make everyone for lunch, but unfortunately had time to spare unless lunch would be early today, so headed to her room where Megumi was currently stationed.  
  
Belldandy was about to close the bedroom door after letting herself in, but Keiichi appeared at the door way. Keiichi walked in and Belldandy closed the door behind them. "thanks Bell" ~Belldandy is shutting herself and I into her room, if only this was happening without Megumi here . . . no, bad boy, mustn't think like that, besides, Belldandy can read thought, she wouldn't usually, but I guess she might have reason to after what happened . . . no, I'm sure she wouldn't without asking~ Keiichi went and sat down next to Megumi, Belldandy sat next to him  
  
~Oh good, it looks like just those two, alone. I think I'll wait a bit before I let them know I'm awake~ Megumi kept as still as she could so as not to draw attention to herself.  
  
"What's for dinner Bell?"  
  
"(I can't think of any Japanese meals, so imagine what you like, to do with food that is to fill this space)"  
  
"Oh yum" Keiichi smiled happily  
  
".Uhhh, Kei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were you asking why I hadn't started making it by that? Because I'll leave if you want me to" Belldandy got up to leave  
  
"NO, please don't, I want you here . . . uhhh, I mean that there is no reason for you to leave, Megumi would appreciate you being here when she wakes up, and I'm sure she'll wake up soon"  
  
"So you don't feel uncomfortable around me after what happened?" Bell turned to face Keiichi  
  
"I don't think I would call it uncomfortable, I can't deny that I do feel something, but it is in no way a bad thing. I'm sure you feel it too don't you? It's awkward, but at the same time there's another feeling, the more you ignore the awkwardness, the stronger the other feeling becomes. Even if the awkward feeling is there, I could never feel uncomfortable around you Bell. One because you are just the kind of person people feel comfortable around; so are so kind and caring and people can feel that in your presence, and two, because I love you, and there is nothing anyone can do to change that" Belldandy smiled, she walked up to Keiichi, dropped to her knees beside him and hugged him  
  
"Okay, I'll think I'll leave now before you two start making-out in front of me, don't let this interrupt you two though" Megumi leaped up and headed for the door  
  
"Megumi! You're awake! For how long?" Kei asked that last part suspiciously  
  
"Oh don't worry bro, just since you two came in ^^, I'll want info on what happened earlier by the way, see you two later, hopefully a lot later" Megumi winked and left the room, closing the door behind her, and leaving the two in each others arms.  
  
===================== Well that's all for now, any suggestions, particularly on why Sayoko might have come to the temple in the first place, would be appreciated: fire_keese@hotmail.com. I know roughly what's happening in the future, I even made the first draft of part of the next chapter, a very good part if you ask me ^^. Anyway, what did you think of that chapter? I liked it, didn't mention much Skuld though, I'll put her in more in the next chapter.  
  
Fire Keese 


End file.
